User talk:Hashimashadoo
Archive created on 2008-01-30 MIA See you on the flip side Hash! :) -Zerak talk 00:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Skin Change Not sure which of the 'crats is still active, but we changed your default skin (for logged-out users) to Wikia's new skin Monaco (it was set at Quartz).. please let me know if you have any questions! angies (talk) 18:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) new to FR wiki I'm new to the FR wikia, but I am a compulsive reader, especially concerning Year of the Rogue Dragons and The Last Mythal. Any specific things you want me to work on, or just get editing? Bizzarechipmonk 14:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Referencing Hey dude, could you give us some idea where your getting the information your inputting. I know it's kosher, but even a hint of where it's from would allow me to backfill with references. Hurtzbad 10:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, wasn't meant to be taken as a complaint. You don't need to do the inline referencing, but if you could do a cite book at the end or even just type the name of the book at the end and someone will complete it as a cite book. Hurtzbad 11:22, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Past tense for History sub-sections? I noticed you modified the Star elf article recently to change it so that it the History sub-section is now in the past tense. It reads a little odd now, to my eye. For example: "In -6950 DR2 star elves began to gather in the Yuirwood..." followed shortly thereafter by "In -900 DR the elves begin to notice...". Since we're making it clear what year we're in ("In xxx DR..."), does it not seem more appropriate to then speak in the present tense? Also, a practical reason to keep everything in the present tense (along with being specific as to the actual date) is because the current date can no longer be assumed. Some readers will assume a 3.5E setting, and other readers will assume a 4e setting. Therefore, it's often times easier to write everything in the present tense and to just be specific when things occured. See the articles on Mystryl and Mystra for examples, both of which are written in the present tense though both deities eventually die at a specific date. Thoughts? 03:36, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Discussion on Canon Hey, can you wander over here, and give your opinion. I personally would not want to do anything without knowing that you had contributed to this conversation. Hurtzbad 08:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Chantea in Wa Hey there. If I'm right, you added the paragraph to the Chauntea article about the cult of Chantea in Wa. I was wondering where that information came from. I checked the three sources at the bottom of that article, but can't find any references within. (On another note, I may be able to help you out with some of the sourcebooks you're missing, if you're interested.) --Feegle 13:10, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification. I wonder if that was a retcon... As to the books, email me at feegle-at-mathninja-dot-com and I'll see if I have anything you're looking for. --Feegle 21:10, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Help! Hi, I saw you nominated my user page for deletion about an hour ago, which is fine, but I'd prefer to have my question answered first. Just to reiterate: * I can't stay logged in * I do have cookies enabled * Wikipedia help says to use a secure login to bypass the problem. * I can't find the secure login for this wikia or the portals over from wikipedia. Please help. Thanks. -House of Crescanti :Wikimedia has a secure server, which you can use to establish a secure connection to their sites, but afaik Wikia doesn't have such a server, so there is no secure login available. But try ask some place like Yahoo answers or some such instead. Also, tried clearing all your cookies out? Or googling the phrase "keep getting logged out".. –Zeraktalk 21:00, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Technical_FAQ#Hey.21_Why_was_I_automatically_logged_out.3F Any help? Problem reports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system for admins to use. You click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 07:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Deletion of Obsidian Steed-section of Nightmare Hello, I just wondered, why you deleted the Obsidian Steed section of the Nightmare-Article... Elysara 13:20, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for answering on my talk page. I understand what you mean. Elysara 15:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Spoilers You seem like you might know - has there been a discussion about spoiler warnings? What page would that be on? I'd like to have seen it. Ville V. Kokko 09:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) inaccuracy or reference needed for two lines in Drizzt's page Hi Hashimashadoo, Is this either an inaccuracy or can you provide a reference (at least a book name) for the following two lines in Drizzt's page? The following are lines in Background -> Formative years. Five years before Drizzt became a full house noble, he met Lolth herself, but being so young he merely thought he'd met an extremely beautiful lady with a dress made of spiders. His family were instructed by his mother to not explain the event as she believed him too young to understand. Thank you, Thurinalas 07:09, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : Thank you for the reference Thurinalas 01:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Changing of policy Sorry man, but with regard to this edit of Forgotten Realms Wiki:Canon, don't you think we should go through the same process for altering policy that we do for creating it, rather than just adding in something to which some might object? Fw190a8 23:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I had no specific objections to it. I just wanted to make sure that everyone had a chance to have a say on it, although I hadn't noticed that the discussion had already taken place on the talk page (oops) so I'm fine with that! The modification to the spoiler policy was long overdue and definitely warranted. Fw190a8 18:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Administrator Thank you! Before saying yea or nay, may I ask what are the duties and requirements of being a FR wiki admin? Also, what new powers do they have that they need to use? 20:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey Skye :) Our approach to admins is similar to Wikipedias (Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Admin) in that it's not a big deal. Gives the user some handy tools delete/restore pages, block/unblock users, protect/unprotect pages being the most commonly used. You can't blow up the wiki really, so basically any longer time user could be given the tools. :Requirements? Being here long enough that we know you wont delete the Main page and replace it with a link to your home-brew Drizzt fan-fic with a comment of doing it "for the lulz". :Duties? Keep adding to the wiki, except now you can delete a page if you create it in error, or if someone else does, and similar handy things. It's a small wiki, so it's not like there's a big work load :) Zeraktalk 20:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, cool. In that case I'd love to accept, and I look forward to helping out. 08:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Translation Hello, I'd like to translate in Italian some articles, how can I do that? Grammer and such Hey, thanks for all your edits recently! Although I must admit, some of those spelling and grammatical errors are a little embarressing. Can I send you some of my term papers? Ha, j/k. Thanks again! - Sortell 15:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Script images A bunch of images of scripts you uploaded were deleted for not having a “copyright rationale.” Could you re-upload them (preferably as PNGs rather than JPEGs) and slap a tag on them or something similar? ➳Quin 23:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, not really. The computer I use to get online (roughly once a week!) isn't mine & doesn't have those images on it. It'll be a long time before I can do any uploading, let alone significant content additions. -hash Castle Spulzeer in 1373 DR Hello mate. Do you have a source to confirm that Castle Spulzeer (adventure) is set in 1373 DR? I know it's probably in there somewhere, but I can't seem to find it. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Good to hear from you again! I'm not sure what I was on when I wrote the above, because I can't see why I've done it now, and I can't remember at all! Please just disregard, and if I do stumble upon what I was thinking, I'll let you know! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 17:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Iruladoon I noticed that you've added Iruladoon as one of the homes of a few of the Companions of the Hall. I'm curious - where is this mentioned? I don't recall the place mentioned in any of Salvatore's novels. Cronje 16:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hello, sorry for the trouble, I made a mess trying to add an image to the discussion dragonspear castle, having set up the internet browser on machine translation of the pages, without realizing it, when I edited the page has been mo in a different language, getting high all parameters, it would be possible to return to a backup of the page. So I apologize for the incident. Administrator Hi, Hash. Can you make me an administrator? I am experienced because I am an administrator at the Annex, and I notice there are always pages needing to be deleted from this wiki, such as those at Category:Articles nominated for deletion, that usually sit there for months at a time before finally being deleted. ➳Quin 00:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin needed Hi. Could you please edit Template:Quote removing return before html tag? This will remove the blank line between quoting and plain text. Before: |}} |} After: |}} |} Thank you in advance.--Trixt 10:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion Hi, could you please delete this page?: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Gauntylgrym It's a fake page with a fake novel summary. Yugoloths as Demons Response: Only thing I see that we can do to try and orginaise this is add them to the Yugoloth demon section, I mean, really some of the demons I was editing were already on here and are termed Tanar'ri, and unless this can be done for the others I've done I really am lost. I guess the only thing is to add them to the Yugoloths page but it's weird how most of them end in "oth" though, :-).Pharuan Undearth 02:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Can you help me with the new D&D fanon wiki I made? Here's the link: http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D%26Dfanon_Wiki. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 22:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Changes to Years You made a bunch of changes to years pages without adding the appropriate references. Where do these changes come from? Lethalox 16:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : For example, this change. Mpj 15:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) well now... just wanted to wish you happy holidays hash. Pharuan Undearth 05:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) As an admin, perhaps you can help. I'm interested in changing my user name to match other Forgotten Realms sites that I am participating in. Is this possible? Thanks in advance. --Crazyhorse75 21:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Satan Hi, this was a month ago now, but the page Satan was deleted. We had discussed its deletion on it's talk page and had decided to keep it, simply due to the fact that forgotten realms lore has no contrasting information. I'm only being fussy because i wrote the page, and it took me ages to track down info on him. I guess this is just an appeal to have Satan reverted! Thanks Thomaslove92 10:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC)